Saul's Story
Saul's Story is a book that can be obtained from Durmand, along with Saul's Staff. Equipping the staff and then "reading" the book allows you to enter Saul's mission, The Rise of the White Mantle. Once the story is complete, you can trade it to Diane for a Mursaat weapon. Contents # The Fallen Man #:His name is Saul. This is his tale. #:As Ascalon burned, the Charr invaded the nation of Kryta. Their army marched through the Far Shiverpeaks and fell upon Kryta like lions upon a kill. Already weakened and divided, the Krytans were easy prey. #:During Kryta's invasion, its potential savior, Saul D'Alessio, stumbled through the jungle, waiting for death. A gambler, a cheat, and a drunkard, Saul had been exiled to the wilderness for his many crimes, and he expected to die there. #:Instead of death, he found salvation at the hands of the Unseen Ones. #: # The Unseen Ones #:The Unseen Ones were radiant beings: tall, thin, and winged, both superior and kind to man. They healed Saul in body and soul, giving him wisdom and understanding. Saul returned to Kryta reborn, a messenger of hope. #:Abandoned by their leaders, betrayed by their countrymen, hungry and worn, the people of Kryta flocked to Saul's banner and rallied to his cause. #:Saul and his followers saved desperate and defenseless Krytans from the Charr, but there were too many invaders, and Saul's disciples were too few. #:Hope remained, but it was hope that required an ultimate sacrifice. #: # A Final Mission #:Saul and his most dedicated followers devised a desperate plan. They knew the location of the Charr's main encampment. If they could find the Charr leaders and cut them down, the resulting confusion would give other Krytans the chance to rally...or escape. #:Saul and his followers did not fool themselves. They were not heroes, and they knew they couldn't withstand the main Charr invasion force. The best they could hope was to trade their lives to give Kryta some precious time. Saul thought their sacrifice would be a worthy death, if in dying they could save Kryta. #:In the name of their faith, they could do no less... #: # Desperation #:Under cover of night, Saul and his trusted followers stalked through the Charr war camps. They were aware that the slightest miscalculation would awaken their foes, bringing the full fury of the Charr down upon them. #:After reaching the Charr main camp, they dispatched the Charr leader and his lieutenants. Their success was short-lived, for their battled raised an alarm among the other Charr. Bloodthirsty Charr sought revenge. #:Saul knew this would be the price of their bravery. For one last time, he knelt and led his followers in prayers to the Unseen Ones. #: # Salvation #:This time, the Unseen Ones answered. They manifested among Saul's amazed followers, offering to protect him and his most devoted servants. The Unseen Ones would fight alongside Saul's people and help defeat the Charr. But the aid of the gods would come at a price. #:Saul faithfully agreed. The Unseen Ones descended on the encampment, repelling wave after wave of invaders. The Charr invasion failed that day, and the surviving Charr fled back beyond the Shiverpeaks. #: # Rise of the White Mantle #:The Unseen Ones had made a promise, and they demanded their due. Kryta was safe, and Saul's most devoted servants could continue to worship and serve their new gods. The rest of the witnesses would have to die, however, for they had seen the true power and glory of the Unseen Ones. As Saul watched his followers struck down, he realized his gods were neither good nor kind. #:The Unseen Ones had promised to protect him, but not in the way he had hoped. To keep him from telling others what he had seen, the Unseen Ones took Saul with them. As he faded from mortal view, Saul realized he had not saved his people. He had betrayed them to new, harsher masters. #:And he wept, knowing he, a traitor who had unwittingly deceived his own people, would forever be considered a hero of Kryta. #: Notes *The book is customized to the character who receives it. *You can get more than one copy of the book. *Deaths in these missions do not affect the survivor title track. Category:Books